DDD
"DDD" is the 2nd opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, which is performed by Shouta Aoi.https://handthatfeedshq.com/2016/09/15/shouta-aoi-ddd-mv-preview-is-out/ CD/DVD The single was released on October 19th in Japan. All copies come with a promo card. It contains the following tracks: *1. DDD Lyrics |-|Kanji= 燃えろBUDDY FIGHT！！ 勝つ日もあれば 負ける日だってあるけど 譲りたくないものがここにある 誰に何を言われても　ほら 迷いなど捨て去ってさ 輝く場所へ Wow wow wow... この世界中に一つだけの 絆をただ信じている Wow wow wow... まだ見たことない未来へ 僕らだけのステージへ 繋ぐ手を空にかざして 限界なんて超えていくんだ 重なる鼓動の温度 一人じゃきっと知れなかった 何回だって胸焦がして さぁスタートはいつだって 僕らを待ってる　望む道の方向で 道の途中で 息を切らし躓いても 離したくないものがここにある 夢を夢で終わらせるのは 自分次第だと知っている だから進むんだ Wow wow wow... 隠さなくていい「弱い心」 さらけ出すのは強さなんだ Wow wow wow... どんなことだっていいから 僕に全部話してよ 高く空へ舞い上がって 成層圏を越えていくんだ どんな星よりも 煌めくような思いを抱いて 数え切れないほどの 涙の夜越えて 未来が待ってる　選ぶ道の方向で 繋ぐ手を空にかざして 限界なんて超えていくんだ 重なる鼓動の温度 一人じゃきっと知れなかった 何回だって胸焦がして さぁスタートはいつだって 僕らを待ってる　望む道の方向で この手で掴むんだ 光を掴むんだ |-|Romanji= Moero BUDDY FIGHT!! Katsu hi mo areba Makeru hi datte arukedo Yuzuritakunai mono ga koko ni aru Dare ni nani o iwarete mo hora Mayoi nado sutesatte sa Kagayaku basho e Wow wow wow... Kono sekaijū ni hitotsudake no Kizuna o tada shinjite iru Wow wow wow... Mada mitakotonai mirai e Bokura dake no STAGE e Tsunagu te o sora ni kazashite Genkai nante koete ikunda Kasanaru kodō no ondo Hitori ja kitto shirenakatta Nankai datte mune kogashite Saa START wa itsu datte Bokura o matteru nozomu michi no hōkō de Michi no tochū de Iki o kirashi tsumazuite mo Hanashitakunai mono ga koko ni aru Yume o yume de owara seru no wa Jibun shidaida to shitte iru Dakara susumunda Wow wow wow... Kakusanakute ī "yowai kokoro" Sarakedasu no wa tsuyosananda Wow wow wow... Donna koto datte īkara Boku ni zenbu hanashite yo Takaku sora e maiagatte Seisōken o koete iku nda Donna hoshi yori mo Kirameku yōna omoi o daite Kazoekirenai hodo no Namida no yoru koete Mirai ga matteru erabu michi no hōkō de Tsunagu te o sora ni kazashite Genkai nante koete ikunda Kasanaru kodō no ondo Hitori ja kitto shirenakatta Nankai datte mune kogashite Saa START wa itsu datte Bokura o matteru nozomu michi no hōkō de Kono te de tsukamunda Hikari o tsukamunda |-|Unofficial Translation= Burn, BUDDY FIGHT!! If there are days where you win There will also be days where you lose, but There's something here I don't want to give up No matter what anyone says, hey I've discarded my hesitation Go to that shining place Wow wow wow... Just believing in this single Bond in the entire world Wow wow wow... Go to a yet unseen future To a stage just for us Hold our joined hands to the sky Go beyond the likes of limits The temperature of overlapping heartbeats Alone, I surely wouldn't have known it Even if my heart is burned over and again Come, we can start any time It's waiting for us, towards the path we wish for Along the way Even if I gasp and stumble There's something here I don't want to let go of To end a dream with a dream It's my own decision and I know it That's why I keep going Wow wow wow... It's fine not to hide it To reveal a "weak heart" is strength Wow wow wow... Anything is okay Tell me everything Soar high in the sky Go beyond the stratosphere Embrace those feelings that Sparkle more than any star Go beyond those countless Nights of tears The future is waiting, towards the path we choose Hold our joined hands to the sky Go beyond the likes of limits The temperature of overlapping heartbeats Alone, I surely wouldn't have known it Even if my heart is burned over and again Come, we can start any time It's waiting for us, towards the path we wish for Seize it with this hand Seize the light Gallery Triple_D_Protagonists.jpg Gaito,_Gao,_&_Tasuku_Dragon_Force.png Three_Dragon_Forces.jpg Gao_weilding_Dragon_Force.jpg Tasuku's_Dragon_Force.jpg Gaito_weilding_Dragon_Force.jpg Video Category:Song